Response to Benny
So recently Benny created a page The Truth Behind Neo, where he stated that I'm the "hacker". Unlike his last posts, Benny presented his side of the story and used logic to back it up here is my response. Am I a 'Hacker?' So first off, people think I hacked Benny simply because I am and have stated I am a "hacker" several times. Is this true? Yes. But the thing is, most people don't even know what a "hacker" is! I bet you probably don't know what a hacker means either. Most people define a hacker as a person who takes gets into people's accounts, crashes servers and firewalls, buys things online for free, etc. That isn't hacking, that's committing serious crimes. These types of hackers are simply known as "Black Cap Hackers". The people you see in television, shows, and the media; the guys hacking into government databases and stuff; they are "black cap hackers". However, most hackers in the real world are "Ethical Hackers" or "White Cap Hackers". What do Ethical Hackers do? They experiment with computer code and observe security systems. They try to see how the internet works and observe methods such as encryption to develop solutions to make the internet better. How did I learn to hack? Well, first off I know html, JavaScript, and some Python. I learned these on Code Academy, Code Avengers, and simply from experience with Unity. Due to Wikia's editing system, I also got familiar with this. Past Hacker Life Anyway, have I ever committed Black Cap Hacking? Yes. I had to use it on Wikia on multiple occasions. Two years ago, one of the nastiest hackers on Wikia threatened to destroy me and one of my friends. He vandalized our wikias, hacked into our accounts, and played with everything like dolls. We told Wikia several times, but they didn't help much. They gave him a few permablocks, but he would easily unhack them. While he was at war with us, he also created a Trojan known as "Ad Homines", which effected like every single Wikia. After deeply humiliating us, we decided to get our revenge. After securing our accounts, we unleashed a Trojan which crashed every page of this wiki. Going on any of the pages in his wiki would result in a white screen on your computer. An image of E.T. would pop on the screen with the text, "E.T. Phone Home!". Did it work? Yes. However, Wikia immediately found out and blocked both me and the hacker globally. While the hacker easily unblocked himself, it took me a while to find a way past the block. I eventually succeeded, but it took two months. However, the war was not over. The hacker returned and continued to threaten my friends. Me and my friends later realized that there was also another user involved in our war. That user hated both me and the hacker. He intentionally pitted us into a war, so we would both get blocked. I immediately told the hacker this, and we actually teamed up. The hacker has a whole gang of users working for him. After talking to them, I learned more methods of black cap hacking, including an easier way of bypassing the permablock. Eventually, the hacker became inactive from Wikia, meaning the war was over. However, my war with the hacker earned me a big reputation. People were suddenly telling me to hacker other people and teach them hacking. Because of this, I developed a win-win situation. You see, the costumer would tell me the name of the victim they want to be blocked from Wikia. They would pay me usually around $40 on Google Wallet. I would generate fake screenshots of them making threatening and hateful messages, send them to Wikia, and they would get blocked. The business went great. Although, I gained a lot of supporters, lot of other people, including Wikia Staff really hated me. I eventually reminded myself that I belonged to Brickipedia. I went back to Brickipedia were I peacefully returned to editing. Every time I visited Community Central or another wiki, I would receive some hate from staff. Since the hacker was dead, I found no reason to be hacking. I eventually changed my name from "GoldNinjaMX" to "MLG Neo-Futurist". Nobody seemed to recognize me and I am now an active person on CC. Although, some people are aware I am GoldNinjaMX, they are fully convinced I am reformed and I will only hack when I find it necessary. And about my profile on Malware Wiki...I mentioned that I will get jobs done if the price is right. That does not mean I am still having business on Wikia. That was a reference to my hobby in the real world. Sometimes, people will tell me their computer crashed, usually from a virus. I normally have them pay me $10 and I'll fix it. Ethical Hacking I just admitted all the black cap hacking I have done? So have I done any ethical hacking? Yes. In fact I've done a lot more ethical hacking. For example, I created many templates for wikis including LEGO Wiki as well as me and my friend's wikis. If a user reaches out for help on Community Central Wiki, I usually try to help them. I once designed a bot system for Brickipedia that could detect and revert vandalism as well as moderate chat and autoban user that use profanity. Unfortunately, my bot did have a few technical issues so Wikia couldn't approve it. Hacking off my Block on Brickipedia Chat I admit that was true. Badge Spamming and IP address Did I create badge-spammy pages? Yes. But I actually learned it from none other than Benny himself. During the early times of Brickipedia, Benny was quite infamous for badge-spamming. After seeing Benny do it, I decided to try a few times. Then, I found out why Benny badge spams so much, it's addicting! After badge-spamming, eventually a new user named "BrickMan3" seemed to join. As I mentioned in The Truth Behind Benny, BrickMan3 had the same IP address as Benny. You guys probably don't know much about hacking, but hacking into Benny's IP address would be practically impossible. I'd be surprised even if Anonymous does it. First off all, I live in California and Benny lives in New York. To hack into an IP address into New York, I'd need a satellite or a mother system. Where is a fifteen year old middle class boy going to get that? After locating his Wifi signal, I'd have to break the encryption of his wifi system and get the password. That's not impossible, but it could take a few month. After that I'd need to open an advanced gateway access. What will I gain from all of that? A freakin' Wikia account? With the incredible time and money, I don't think getting hold of a satellite and entering an IP address would be worth a million dollars, let alone a Wikia account? Did I hack Benny? After Benny's account was globally blocked from Wikia, I contacted Benny on Brickimedia and tried helping him get back on Wikia. If I supposedly hacked into Benny's account and had Benny blocked, why would I be helping Benny? Wouldn't my mission have been over? If I really hated Benny and wanted to eradicate him from Wikia, why was I helping Benny get a new account after he got blocked? Am I a pervert? This was the weirdest part of Benny's statement; I'm a pervert. What da hack? I honestly think of all people, Benny should be the last to be able to call me a pervert. Did I spam comment and encourage a troll to add pornography to wiki? Did I insult Wikia Staff and risk getting blocked just because I wanted porn on a wiki? Do I save images of breast-naked models on my computer? I don't consider myself a pervert. Yes, I admit I have made a few dirty jokes on wiki. Here are all the ones I recall: *I commented "give me the succ! give me the succ!" on the E.T. page. This is because the E.T. pages refers to E.T. as a pervert. Also in my comment, I linked the video "E.T. 2" by TV Filthy Frank. The video includes a clip where E.T. is briefly having sexual intercourse with Goomba. E.T. tells her, "give me the succ! give me the succ!" Since I had the link of the episode in my comment, I was clearly referencing the video. E.T. page stated E.T. was a pervert and E.T. from the Filthy Frank Show was a pervert, so I was pointing our their similarities *When Benny told me their were nude GIFs on the GIF Wiki, I took a small look to see how severe the vandalism was. If Benny wanted to keep things a secret, he should not have told me about that wiki. I eventually saw Marty and Benny's spam comments. I got on Benny's talk page and called him a porn addict. I think I put an "xD" at the end of my page. Telling Benny he is addicted to pornography wasn't meant to be an insult, it was a joke. I think Benny might have misinterpreted that. *Once I was talking to Benny and Marty on the talk page, Marty told Benny I am on the wiki because I am an MLG person. Benny asked Marty if nudity has anything to do with MLG? I replied yes because one of the MLG memes includes a man yelling "F!@#K her right in the p!@#y!" Once again, I was only referencing a video, I am not a pervert myself. *Sometime later Benny was talking about the GIFs on my PM in Brickipedia Chat. I told Benny I was not interested in the GIFs and I prefer "live action". By "live action", I meant "I prefer to have sexual intercourse myself, rather than watching people online." Of course, that was a joke as I am still a virgin :( *Benny also seemed to be an expert on the GIFs. He said they were called "embarrassed model" or something like that and he said one of the GIFs was from a sex scene in a movie. *Some time, I made up a fake Minecraft creepypasta that I told everyone. In the creepypasta, I mentioned that my computer's wallpaper was an image of Nya from Ninjago dressed in a bikini. As I said, the creepypasta was a big hoax, and the Nya thing was just a joke. xD *While some users including Benny were flirting with HotClara, I wasn't. *I once stated that we need more Japanese girls on Brickipedia. Another bad joke. *Benny created a wiki known as "Free the Nipple Wiki". I made a user profile on his wiki. It says, "Nyeees!" and has a picture of Salamander Man rubbing his nipples. The profile was a big joke. As for the "Free the Nipple Campaign", I'm not supporting it, nor am I against it. Although Benny has stated some valid points about the campaign, I need to research and see what people against the campaign have to say, before I can make a choice. *Benny also states that if I was against the pornography on GIF Wiki, I would have removed it, rather than being okay with it on the wiki. I am not the admin of GIF Wiki, therefore it's not my problem. As I stated before, the last time I tried removing vandalism from a wiki, I ended up with a permablock! *Benny says I created "ClaraPerve". HotClara stated that her friend had created the ClaraPerve account to sexually impersonate her. I telling HotClara on chat that what ClaraPerve is doing is illegal and HotClara can sue her. If I was supposedly ClaraPerve, why would I want to have myself sued? *As I mentioned before, Clara is not the real person. The nude Clara images are from the model "Cara Delevinge". Do you where else you could find nude images of Cara Delevinge? Benny's "Free the Nipple Wiki"! *Also I need to make a mature statement. I may joke around every once in a while, but they are just satirical jokes. If you think my jokes are dirty, check out the LEGO YouTuber "Just2Good". Although I have made a few jokes, in real life I am a strong Christian and Republican. I believe the things the pornographic industry teacher are immoral and I will only have sexual intercourse with my wife. In our corrupt society, I am one of the few people who still believes in true love. As a Republican, I strongly support the new actions the party is trying to take to add new regulations to porn. If I was I pervert, I wouldn't want censorship would I? Anyway, this might sound a bit serious and mature, but I hope you guys understand my point. Fighting for Benny When Toa reported ClaraPerve, and she got blocked alongside Benny, I was triggered at Toa. I constantly insulted Toa and told him to get off Wikia and go back to retirement. Because Benny was my friend. Even though Benny deserved the block, I wasn't afraid to attack Toa. When LeTesla threatened to report me to Wikia Staff for helping Benny, I threatened to get her blocked too. Why? Benny was my friend. Even though Benny deserved the block, I would fight LeTesla. I was not afraid to wage war with all of Wikia just for Benny. But once I found out Benny was a liar, I found out it wasn't worth it for me to do all this. I found out Benny deserved everything that happened to him. Conclusion Benny is just trying to get revenge against me. Because I exposed his lies, he wants to make me sound like a liar as well. However, Benny is only making himself more and more of a liar by saying this. Unlike Benny I have admitted every time I had made a mistake. Yes, I admit that I have made mistakes, but Benny still hasn't. At least I have the courage to do admit my mistakes right here. If Benny makes another response page, I'd like to see him confess some of his mistakes. Thank You! If you guys believe me, thank you. If you guys don't believe me and think I hacked Benny,... thank you! Thank you so much for overestimating me and thinking that I can hack satellites and break encryptions to wifi passwords. Next, I'm going to hack the Pentagon and ISIS. I'm like the kid version of that Menendes guy from Black Ops II. The Captain America Civil War Poster Yeah someone made a Captain America Civil War poster with me and Benny. I was glad to be Iron Man but the problem is. WTF I DON'T HAVE FACIAL HAIR IN REAL LIFE I HAVE A MUSTACHE AND BEARD SO I WANT THAT IN THE POSTER IT MAKES ME LOOK MATURE I'M NOT A PU$$Y WITHOUT THAT I LOOK LIKE A PU$$Y SO PLEASE REEDIT OR SOME SH1T BECAUSE I NEED A MUSTACHE AND A BEARD!!!11!!1!11! Right now I don't care that I don't have zero people on my side. Like I said, I have friends outside this wiki that I have told the situation about and they think my assumption is logical. Also, I have God on my side! Hashtags #CrookedBenny #BennyForPrison #MakeWikiGreatAgain #MWGA #FeeltheMLG Category:Responses Category:Misc Category:Misc.